Vermillion
by Dante's Waltz
Summary: Life is impossible to live while seeing red. Sasuke/Naruto yaoi


**Title**: Vermillion

**Rating**: M for sex between repressed boys

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto but if I did the show would not be available on Cartoon Network. More like a porn channel.

**Description**: Life is impossible to live while seeing red.

**Author's Note**: I started writing this story after a bad period in my life and now I finished it for a different reason. I write in honor of Slipknot bassist Paul Gray and since it was Memorial Day, in honor of all veterans, including those who fought for any kind of freedom. Here's to all you freedom fighters!

**Playlist**: Vermillion by Slipknot

~~~~Enbu no akumu…

Vermillion. Definition, a bright and vivid red to reddish orange. The color red has always been associated in many different ways. Red is the color of anger, rage, and repression. Red is the color of split innocent blood, hatred, and violence which scars the earth.

But red could also mean passion and love. Red was the color of roses Naruto gave his boyfriend for Valentine's Day. Red was the color of wine Sasuke and Naruto drank on their one year anniversary. And red was the color of Naruto's blood that stained the bed sheets on the fateful night Sasuke and Naruto gave themselves to each other for the first time. Red was also the color Sasuke wore when the couple planned their goodbyes.

Sasuke ran down the street, soaked to his skin by the rain. His father's words still rang in his ears.

~~~~Enbu no akumu…

"That's not possible!" Fugaku Uchiha's words bellowed out. He gripped the desk for strength and looked anywhere in the room but his son's eyes.

Sasuke took a deep breath. "What I have told you is nothing more than the truth, Father."

Fugaku was beside himself. "No way," he said, "No way…no son of mine…could ever, would ever…"

"Father, I am serious. Father I love…" began Sasuke but Fugaku cut him off.

"NO! You go to the most prestigious college in the country. You are an Uchiha, from a family of senators. You are GETTING married for Christ's sake! How could you be in love with…" he paused.

"Another man?" asked Sasuke.

Fugaku closed his eyes in frustration. "It's not possible. There is no way. You cannot be serious."

Sasuke glared at his father. "I AM serious."

Fugaku felt his anger rising to extreme. "Who is it? Is it Senator Kazekage's son Gaara? Or how about Senator Zabuza's son Haku?" he demanded.

"Neither," said Sasuke with pride, "It's Naruto Uzumaki."

Fugaku stared at his son in disbelief. Then he started to laugh. "Uzumaki? That filth?"

Sasuke stood up from the couch and stood over his father angry. "Don't CALL HIM THAT!"

Fugaku laughed some more. "Sit down boy," he said, "The only reason why he is in that school is because he's trash from the streets that can fake talent."

Sasuke combated his internal rage. It took all of his being not to punch his father. "Don't you dare say anything bad about him," he said with a stern voice.

Fugaku scoffed. "This thing is not real. It's an illness, you'll get over it soon."

Sasuke plopped down on the couch. "If it's an illness, then I have been suffering from it for two years."

Fugaku stopped laughing. "And you've never told me? But what about your engagement? Did you forget about your future wife?"

Sasuke turned his head away from his dad's gaze. "Hinata and I are nothing more than friends. Besides, she loves another boy. His name is Kiba Inuzaka. Hate him too?"

Fugaku looked disgusted. "Inuzaka? Another one who can fake talent. And this is the future generation. I pity the upcoming future." He sighed, then closed his eyes thinking. He finally opened them. "Sasuke," he said, "leave me be."

Sasuke bowed and left his father's office, still fuming over the ill-fated confession.

Later that night, Sasuke was called back into his father's office. Fugaku was there along with Hinata's father Hiashi Hyuuga. Both men were laughing merrily when Sasuke entered and he immediately suspected something was awry.

Sasuke bowed to the men. "Good evening, Mr. Hyuuga. Good evening, Father."

Hiashi nodded. "You are such a well-mannered boy," said Hiashi, "Sure an honor it would be to welcome you into my family."

Sasuke bowed again, frustrated by the conversation, "Thank you, sir."

Fugaku laughed, "Sasuke, I was just mentioning how eager you are to get married to Miss Hinata. Which is why we are changing the dates."

Sasuke looked up surprise. "When are we changing them?"

Fugaku gave a small smile, malice behind his actions. "Tomorrow you and Hinata will be legally married in court. And the actual ceremony will take place next Saturday."

Sasuke did not say anything. How could he since the shock was so great. He simply bowed and said, "Thank you father. Please excuse me."

~~~~Enbu no akumu…

And so Sasuke had ran. Ran from the men steering his life. Ran from the one that did not accept his son not being worthy of being seen by the public by who he really was. He was in love with Naruto Uzumaki, someone from his own gender, rather than a woman.

His and Hinata's marriage had been arranged since Sasuke was very young. After all, the only one worthy of an Uchiha had to be someone from another important family.

Naruto was totally different from the conservative strict homes of the upscale. Naruto was loud and spontaneous. Life was a surprise when it came to Naruto. Naruto was the one who taught Sasuke to break away from the mold of the elite and embrace the beauty in his surroundings. Naruto was his beautiful lover.

Sasuke arrived at Naruto's apartment and was excited to see the lights on in the place. He did not waste any time running into the building and sprinting up the stairs towards Naruto's apartment.

Sasuke banged on the door, not caring about waking other tenants. Finally Naruto opened the door. He was shocked to see Sasuke standing in the hallway.

"Sasuke," he said, "umm…a nice surprise."

Sasuke did not say anything as Naruto let him inside. Sasuke loved Naruto's apartment. It was warm and cozy, filled with memories.

"Sasuke!" cried Naruto, "You're soaked. But it makes you look hot." Naruto laughed.

Sasuke remained silent as Naruto ran to the bathroom and back for a towel. Sasuke sat on the couch and took off his clothes except for boxers. Naruto sat down next to him and leaned on Sasuke warm shoulder.

"Naruto," said Sasuke softly, "we can't see each other anymore."

Naruto sat up shocked. "What?" he asked.

Sasuke looked away. "I am getting married tomorrow. I took your advice and I told him about us. And now he's marrying me off. I thought for sure he'd wait another week."

"Sasuke…" began Naruto.

Sasuke stood up. "I came over to tell you that. I must leave now before my father finds out I left."

Sasuke gather his wet clothing and began walking away when he heard a voice behind him.

"Sasuke…you know I love you." said Naruto.

Sasuke sighed then turned around. "And I love you. I just can't be with you."

Naruto stood up and ran to him. "Whose to say you can't? Why does it have to be this way? Why?"

Sasuke set his wet clothes down and held Naruto. "You know the rules. You know I can't. I want to be with you more than anything, but the whole damn marriage is taking place whether I want it or not."

Naruto's face begged Sasuke. "But we can run away right? Leave this place, find a place that would accept us?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Naruto, we are different. We're males in love, an act condemned by this country. No matter where we would run, they would find us. There is no haven for us."

Naruto buried his head in Sasuke's bare chest. Sasuke held his lover tight. He could not help but think how much longer before his father had the police department crash through the threshold.

"Sasuke," said Naruto, "I don't care what happens, I want to be with you. Forever."

Sasuke kissed the top of Naruto's head. "And I want to be with you, forever."

Naruto hugged his Sasuke, then tipped his head upwards to kiss him. It was calming, sweet, and comforting to both males. "Take me," said Naruto, breathlessly, "one last time."

They held hands in silence to Naruto's bedroom. Naruto went in first, followed by Sasuke, who locked the door behind them. A simple door lock would not stop the door from his father, but it would buy some time.

Naruto and Sasuke laid on the bed, snuggling into each other for warmth and comfort. They gave sweet simple kisses, holding each other like no tomorrow. Naruto let his fingertips roam over Sasuke's bare chest. Every touch felt like a shock of electricity. Sasuke wanted more.

Sasuke pulled off Naruto's shirt and kissed down his bare chest. He breathed in Naruto's scent: rainforest fresh from his soap and ramen. Sasuke licked to what he craved for, in this case, Naruto's pink nipples. He took the left one into his mouth and sucked on it, causing Naruto to moan. Sasuke sucked until it was harden, then he bit on it gently. Naruto hissed at the pleasure.

Sasuke smiled and turned to the neglected but not forgotten right nipple. He repeated his process, enjoying the glorious sounds Naruto made. Finally when he felt Naruto's chest endure enough abuse, Sasuke raised his head and kissed Naruto again. Another soft and simple kiss, but needed. Naruto kissed down Sasuke until he arrived at his neck. Naruto sucked and bit the edge of Sasuke's neck, marking his lover. Naruto continued kissing down Sasuke's chest, leaving marks and bites proving the Uchiha belong to someone.

Sasuke pushed Naruto under him and took off Naruto's pants. Both boys laid together clad in only their boxers. Sasuke smirked; he knew they would not last long.

Sasuke ran his fingers along Naruto's stomach, down to the waistline of the boxers. Sasuke pushed his hand into the fabric and began to stroke a hardening member. Sasuke's mouth abused the poor blonde's neck while he stroke Naruto into full erect.

Naruto moaned in pleasure as Sasuke left his neck and licked his way down to Naruto's boxers, which could no longer conceal Naruto's high erection. Sasuke pulled off the offending article of clothing with one hand. Naruto cried out as the fabric brushed against him.

Sasuke could not help but smile at what he was going to do. He bent down and lightly kissed the tip of Naruto's member. He licked of the top, which was leaking with the white substance. He took the top of it into his mouth and rubbed it with his tongue. While Sasuke pleasured his member, Naruto pulled out lube and coated his fingers. He held back Sasuke for a moment, who helped guide those fingers to Naruto's entrance. One slipped in and Sasuke went back to work on Naruto's member.

Sasuke held his head down onto Naruto, almost taking his member in completely while Naruto stretched fingers into his own body. At some point by continuous pressure, Naruto cried out and leaned into a perfect arc, closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke released his mouth and removed Naruto's own fingers. They held eye contact while Sasuke coated his own member. A fierce kiss then Sasuke slipped inside Naruto. Naruto held to Sasuke for dear life while Sasuke fully sheathed inside, allowing him to get used to the feeling. Another kiss and Naruto nodded for Sasuke to continue.

Sasuke pulled out slowly and gently, letting Naruto feel them sliding together. Then Sasuke pushed back inside rapidly, giving Naruto a pleasant rush. Naruto grasped Sasuke's shoulders tightly, kissing all areas of his neck while Sasuke held tight to Naruto's waist. Sweat rose from both their bodies, slicking them together and caking their hair to their faces. Naruto reached into that damp dark hair, spreading his fingers among the moist locks. Sasuke pushed into that tight heat, stimulating both of their pleasures until Naruto nearly clawed at Sasuke's back.

"Please…there…" panted Naruto, breaking the silence aside from the bed creaking and flesh slapping together. Sasuke angled his position to continually strike against that spot, feeling Naruto's body beginning to spasm. Sasuke held tightly and broke the silence again.

"You'll always be the one I love. No one else I swear," Sasuke moaned as he pounced Naruto.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered back. A pool of heat and Sasuke felt warm liquid against his stomach. His release had never before felt so intense, nor depressing.

Sasuke laid propped up on pillows, with Naruto resting on his stomach, their bodies now cleaned from Naruto's release, but Sasuke's release still flowing from Naruto's body. Sasuke drew circular motions on Naruto's back, holding Naruto's other hand.

"I know I can never love any one else. Or even make love to any one else. It will always be you and only you," Naruto whispered, breath tickling Sasuke's stomach.

"I love you Naruto. And I'm surprised the cops haven't been called on us yet," Sasuke replied.

"For what?" Naruto asked.

"For being in love with you," Sasuke whispered.

Naruto sighed. He really did not know how to help the situation. He just wanted to close his eyes and everything would be alright without any trouble from any family members. He just wanted to get through school and live a happy life with his boyfriend. But unfortunately the forces wanted them apart. He snuggled against Sasuke, who had gotten more comfortable into bed. The blankets wrapped them in warmth as the cornered couple drifted to sleep.

"Love you," Naruto whispered.

Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead. "I love you, Naruto."

~~~~Enbu no akumu…

Being a senator, Fugaku Uchiha had plenty of connections, even his own personal army. Thus he called upon said army for a four in the morning raid on an apartment complex close to the campus his son attended. A door flew upon with the force from being kicked in and that personal army stormed the apartment, searching every room and throwing open every hidden corner. Fugaku casually stepped into the apartment to confront his deviant child.

"Well," Fugaku demanded, "Is he going to step out and explain his actions?"

A soldier well armored stepped out of the bedroom and responded to Fugaku, "Senator, you must come see for yourself."

Fugaku entered the bedroom still calm to encounter his son. What he found was a bedroom in shambles; clothes thrown haphazardly on the floor, books scattered, bed sheets unmade, and the desk drawers thrown open with its contents spilled to the floor. On the bed sat an envelope with his name on it.

Fugaku snatched the envelope and tore it open, recognizing his son's handwriting. He threw the envelope and letter to the floor, where the same soldier picked it up.

_Dear father, fuck you. Love Sasuke and his fiancé Naruto._

"Sasuke, don't you think that letter was a bit harsh?" a sleepy Naruto asked his equally tired fiancé. Sasuke yawned and shook his head.

"Anything less than a bomb going off in that apartment is too nice for him," Sasuke smirked. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him for warmth as the airport announcer reported the boarding of their flight.

"My uncle is in for a shock when we show up at his door," said Naruto, looking over the boarding pass they purchased at the airport. "But he and Iruka won't mind the company."

"Only problem with them is hearing their kinky fantasies through the paper thin walls," groaned Sasuke.

Naruto smirked, "Then we will have to match with our own kinky sex."

Their seat was called and the couple boarded their flight. Sasuke held Naruto's hand, lost in thoughts gazing out the window. Naruto's uncle lived close to a medical school, Sasuke's true dream before his father controlled it. There he would continue his education, until he and Naruto became successful doctors. His life would not be controlled by anyone other than themselves.

The plane taxied down the runway and took off into the cold morning sky. Sasuke rested his head against Naruto's shoulder and drifted to sleep as the sky began to lighten up with a reddish tinge. His last thought as he fell asleep was rejoice, for he was finally free.

* * *

**End.**

Thanks for reading! Everyone go see Prince of Persia and drool over Jake Gyllenhaal like I did!

_~Dante_


End file.
